


Comes to the Light (Cheater!Prussia x Reader)

by YourLovelyInday



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovelyInday/pseuds/YourLovelyInday
Summary: You find out that Gilbert is doing something behind your back and well... we all know what happens after that.
Relationships: Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Comes to the Light (Cheater!Prussia x Reader)

From the moment you two became a couple, you had a feeling that Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn't really the best for you.

See, after playing hard to get and begging you to be his girlfriend, you finally did, four years ago.

As it did with most of the guys you dealt with, he was super sweet and considerate in the beginning, but gradually, it was like all the effort he put into getting you was starting to fade.

When you wanted to text him, he'd leave you on delivered.

When you wanted to call, he went to play video games with the homies.

When you wanted to come over to his place to hang out and see him, he wanted sex in return.

And like the loving girlfriend you were, you always and I mean you always gave in to him. You really tried to please him as best as you could, but you could only do so much and even that didn't seem like enough for him.

He was pushing you away and you desperately tried to hold onto him, but you couldn't.

When you two moved in together, you took notice that he was staying out later than usual. He'd always make some excuse that he'd be out with his brother and friends drinking or doing something at work.

At first, you understood that because he has a life outside of your relationship, but eventually, it happened more often than you'd like to admit.

You stayed up late waiting for him, wondering what time he'd be back, only to fall asleep with him right next to you later on in the night.

Gil had you wrapped his finger and anything he told you, you'd eat it right up.

Just a little bit of persuasion, affection, and love from his end would make all the worries go away. It's as if they never existed.

But then he'd be right back at it again and you wondered when it'd finally stop.

^^^^

One night in particular, when you waited for him to get off work for movie night, he sends you a text explaining that he's out with Luddy at a bar on the other side of town and that he'd be home soon.

While you wait, your stomach begins to churn. Instinctively, you call up Ludwig immediately.

"Guten abend, (n/n). How are you?"

Hesitant to say anything in return, you swallow back a breath and open your mouth to speak.

"(Y/n), is everything okay?"

Your eyes grow hazy as you start to cry; your throat burns in return.

"Luddy... Are you with Gil?"

Silence...

"Uh, no... I'm with Lovino and Feliciano at the gym. Why? Is he not home?"

You really didn't want to hear that. You couldn't believe it. He lied to you.

"He's not. He said he was going out with you for drinks again and I wanted to make sure..." you trail off, unable to say anything else.

There's shuffling in the background and some yelling from Ludwig's side; he's going to a quieter area to talk.

"What? My brother and I haven't seen each other for months... Every time I try to get him to visit me, he always tells me that he's busy. I thought it had something to do with you..."

Well...

While you try to voice your concerns with him, an unknown number calls you.

Excusing yourself, you end the call and answer with uncertainty.

"Is this (y/n)?"

It's a woman's voice.

"Who's this?"

She explains why she's called and hits you with the biggest blow you've not wanted: She and Gilbert have been sleeping with each other for three months.

"I'm so sorry, (y/n). While Gilbert was in the bathroom, I saw something sticking out of his wallet and saw a picture of you with your number on the back of it. Please believe me when I say that I had no idea he had a girlfriend. He told me he was single and just wanted something casual. "

You're completely stunned, to say the least.

After everything you did for him, to go out and break your heart into pieces like this was beyond you.

As you gather your thoughts, you forget to ask her name.

"Elizabeta," she quietly responds.

Another devastating blow...

Not only did he cheat on you, but he did so with his ex-girlfriend, the person he told you he completely despised. Who would've thought?

Wow... Unbelievable.

Sniffling, you thank her for calling and hang up, left to wander through the blank space that is your mind, and contemplate what to do.

He's gonna be home soon so...

^^^^

The doorknob jingles as Gilbert hums, shutting the door behind him.

"Mein Schatz, I'm home~" he greets.

You don't respond.

"(y/n)? Hello?" he calls out but isn't given a response again.

He walks through the apartment to find you sitting on the edge of the bed, shaking.

"There you are! I wanted to-"

He stops dead in his tracks upon seeing the tears fall from your (e/c) eyes and the redness behind them.

You stand to your feet and stare him down, feeling a heavy weight on your chest.

"(y/n)-"

He takes a step towards you while you step back.

"We're done, Gilbert." you murmur, clutching the tissues in your hands.

He frowns and shakes his head.

What? What were you saying?

"How long were you going to keep this up, huh?"

More confusion.

He arches a silver brow at you, nose crinkling.

"She called me and told me about the two of you. Thought I deserved to know, ya know?"

Then, it hit him a ton of bricks, and literally, quite literally, he felt all the air escape his body.

You found out about the affair... He didn't want you to. He wanted to end things, to break up so you wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of what was to come afterward, that he'd fallen out of love with you... Still, you were everything he wanted and more. You gave him much more than he deserved, but he couldn't bear the thought of seeing you with someone else so he kept it to himself.

So selfishly stupid.

Can't have your cake and eat it too...

"Oh, no... No, (y/n)-" he tries to say something but he can't find any words.

The silence is a response of its own.

"I'm not angry that you got with another woman behind my back... I'm really not... I'm just sick and tired of trying anymore. I've tried to get to you, to give you so much of myself and my love for you, but that alone isn't enough for you, is it? Every time I reach out to you, you push me away to the point where I give up and now I know why you do. Well, congratulations. You got your wish. You can finally be with her or whomever you want because we're over."

You glance at your phone.

Ivan and Natalya are on their way to get you.

"I'm sorry, (y/n)..."

You smile bitterly. "No, you're not sorry. If you were, you would've tried to work things out with me. If you were really sorry, you would have told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore and ended this mistake of a relationship. If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have gone after another woman when you had one waiting for you at home. So don't you dare tell me you're sorry. You're only sorry you were caught."

He clenches his jaw and balls up his hand.

Tears threaten to fall from his own eyes, but they don't.

"I need to go. I'll be back for my things tomorrow."

You start past him, barely getting through the bedroom doorway when he grasps your hand.

His hand is soft and warm, his fingers brushing against the skin of your knuckles.

"Don't do this. I love you," he begs.

You look down at the ground as teardrops hit the ground.

The doorbell rings; they're here.

You pull your hand loose and continue to the door, grabbing your jacket and slipping on your shoes.

"You don't hurt the ones you love, Gilbert," you whisper to yourself, disappearing behind the front door.

Ivan whisks you to the car while Natalya is quick to head inside the apartment and go in on Gilbert, threatening to destroy him right then and there if he ever came after you again. And I quote: "Touch her again and I. WILL. FUCKING. END. YOU."

Not that it would do anything because what's done is done and he fucked up big time but does he really understand the cost of losing you? Maybe, just maybe there was a part of him that regretted his decision to go behind your back and seek another woman's love and affection, but most likely, there wasn't. 

"Are you alright?" Nat asks, linking your arm with hers. She wipes the tears from your face and gives your cheek a gentle pinch to cheer you up.

Ivan smiles and glances in the rearview mirror. "Da, (y/n). How do you feel?"

"I feel like shit, but I'll be okay," you mutter, burying your face in the Belarusian's shoulder.


End file.
